A crowded cab
by rjevilregal
Summary: Regina Mills enters a cab on a very important day for her career, but apparently a certain blonde detective enters it at the same exact time...


Hi! This is the first time that i write a fan fiction and English is not my first language, so please be merciful. Next chapters will most likely be longer than this one. Enjoy! :)

 _ **Disclaimer : I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.**_

On a Monday like any other in New York, the city was slowly coming to life after the never long enough weekend; shops were beginning to open, little queues were already forming at the various cafes here and there, and a few snowflakes were falling from the cloudy sky.

Meanwhile in a loft in the Upper East Side an alarm was going off. It was 6.00 a.m. and Regina Mills' eyes were forced open at the annoying sound that marked the beginning of her days. The brunette woman dragged herself out of her king-sized bed and quickly got under the shower. The day ahead of her was going to be crucial for her career. The law firm she owned had been hired, weeks before, to represent a young woman in court. The case was rather important because it was against a Senator, accused by their client of sexual harassment. If they succeeded today, and won the case, her society's name would be all over the news and that was certainly a huge opportunity, one that Regina was not willing to let pass by. This could be the quality jump that her company needed, and she desperately wanted to do everything in her power to win.

After a long, cold shower, she dressed in her usual work attire; a white blouse and a tight, black skirt that got to her knee, along with a pair of black, high heels. She loved dressing well, being elegant and she loved other people's eyes on her, she loved the effect she could have on others.

It was 7.30 a.m. when she got out of her house and into the nightmare of New York's streets; it was relatively early but the traffic was already horrible, especially because of the snow lazily whitening the skyscrapers' rooftops. The lawyer didn't waste any time and tried to catch a cab. The court was not being held until 9.30 a.m. but she liked being early, having time to settle down and get in the right mindset, so she was basically in a rush.  
After what seemed like eternity, a yellow vehicle stopped in front of her and she quickly jumped in, only to bump her head against another figure getting in the same car simultaneously.

There was a moment of silence. She stared wide-eyed at the person seated next to her. It was a woman with blond, slightly curly hair and big emerald eyes. She couldn't help but think she bumped into a rather attractive woman.

Regina, however, got out of her thoughts and, after closing the door on her side, stated:"I obviously got in first, and I am in a total rush, so would you please get out?". The taxi driver was observing the scene, astonished, and even a little bit amused, if the slight grin on his face was anything to go by. The blonde smiled to herself in confidence and took her seat. "I think we can share". The brunette was a little taken aback by the statement, and enormously annoyed by the smirk on the other woman's face. "I would rather not, Miss..?".  
"Swan, Detective Emma Swan" – said the stranger, holding out her hand for Regina to shake. Hesitantly, Regina shook it and replied – "Regina Mills. I am sorry, Miss Swan, but I don't feel comfortable at all sharing a cab with a complete stranger, and I would be very grateful to you if you could just get out".  
The detective didn't see this coming, and seemed to be struggling a little. Not too long, though. In fact, she quickly came out with a reply –" Look, I know this is like weird and stuff and you probably feel like your privacy is being invaded or something but I swear I am not a serial killer, I just want to get to work and away from this snow that's making me freeze. I could make it up to you for this inconvenience, though. I could offer you lunch." All the previous confidence seemed to disappear as the blonde blushed violently at her own words.

Regina, amused by the sudden change of attitude by the blonde, decided to just let it go for once and go for it, what could possibly go wrong? "Fine, but I'll pick the place"- she had already decided to go to "Mario's" and she wouldn't let this unforeseen accident get in her way.

Emma was relaxing again in her spot. "Fine by me." They stayed in silence for the rest of the ride, the first to get to her destination being Regina. The woman didn't even bother looking the detective in the eyes when she said –" At noon, Mario's, and please, don't be late, Miss Swan – while handing the driver the money she owed him, along with a generous tip.

Emma smiled, causing Regina to roll her eyes, and replied –"You can call me Emma, you know".

"I think I'll stick with Miss Swan for now". The door was slammed shut.


End file.
